His Beautiful Remedy (Reylo fan fic)
by Hellyjellybean
Summary: Finn catches Rey onboard the Falcon in a compromising position. He knows he shouldn't watch, but he can't quite pull himself away. He thinks she is alone... but is she? Rey is so lost in ecstasy, she doesn't notice Finn's presence, something else seems to have her full attention... Kylo knows he is crossing a line, but he can't ignore the temptation any longer. (smut)


Finn paced nervously outside the falcon doors, building up the courage to get onboard and talk to Rey. Lately, he had felt so confused. His connection with Rey had always felt so real to him. So special and unique. But now there was Rose. Beautiful, inspiring, brave Rose who displayed the same strength and loyalty he admired in Rey. Rose was tugging at his heart and he just needed to talk to Rey alone, to see if he still felt the same spark between them, to see if he could finally get a read on how she felt about him. To see if there was anything there other than their deep-rooted friendship.

He boarded the ship but kept his footsteps light so she wouldn't hear him if he chickened out at the last minute. He stopped dead when he heard her voice. Leia had told him Rey was making some minor repairs to the ship but from the sounds of it the work was more laborious than the word 'minor' suggested.

He could hear her breathing deeply, almost panting. Was she lifting something heavy? Maybe he should offer to help. He walked closer to the noise, it was coming from the falcon lounge. He stopped just before entering and snuck a glance around the corner. Rey was facing away from him, sitting in a tall backed chair near a communications console. Finn's brow furrowed, she wasn't doing anything that could explain why she sounded out of breath but her breathing was still heavy. Maybe she was unwell? Her hands were gripping the chairs armrests so hard her knuckles were white. What the hell was going on?

Finn heard Rey start to whimper softly. Okay, something was definitely not okay. But something told him not to interrupt. Instead he continued to watch motionless. Her heavy breathing continued, then the chair spun slightly and Finn's mouth dropped open as he saw that Rey's breasts were exposed. He could make out the outline of her left breast and he watched mesmerised as it rose and fell in time with her chest. Finn looked away. He swallowed hard. He shouldn't watch this. It was wrong. Whatever she was doing it was...private. But his manhood straining in his pants and the argument was quickly won and he was back to starring at her in awe.

Rey's nipples were hard. She was moaning softly now. Her eyes were tightly closed and she seemed so caught up in whatever she was feeling, that Finn was sure she wouldn't notice him even if he was standing right in front of her. He kind of wished he was standing in front of her right now. He suspected the view from that angle was breathtaking. Every sound she made had him throbbing in response. His fingers tingled, they recognised the need between his legs. Finn resisted the temptation to relieve himself, but he kept watching Rey.

Now that he was focusing on her more clearly, he could see that Rey was quite close to the front of the chair and that she wasn't quite sitting down. In fact she was sort of suspended above the chair, and appeared to be using the armrests to keep herself in that position. Finn's face twisted in confusion. Was this some sort of Jedi thing? Like a meditation technique? Or maybe some sort of lesson in endurance? Rey called out slightly louder and lowered her backside gently, her head bent back and her face looked pained. Definitely some sort of Jedi thing he surmised. Probably a pleasure/pain technique to hone her senses.

He looked down at the bulge in his pants. It ached to be touched. Was it wrong if he just...he wouldn't be hurting anyone and Rey would never know. He reached his hand down and rubbed it over his length. He let out a shaky breath. Oh yeah. That was what he needed. He continued rubbing himself gently as he watched Rey with eager curiosity.

Her breathing quickened and her lips parted. She bent her head to the side and reached an arm up behind her head. Wow. Now she was holding her body weight up with just one arm. Finn was impressed. She was so strong, stronger than he had realised. His movements quickened. With her head turned towards him, Finn worried he was at risk of being discovered but Rey's eyes were still tightly shut and he took the opportunity to study her beautiful face. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips looked slightly swollen, he watched as Rey caught her bottom lip between her teeth and held it there, letting out a small sigh. Watching Rey's face was enough to have him reaching into his pants to allow himself better access. He started pumping the shaft quickly as he suspected Rey was close to the conclusion of her exercise and he didn't want to be discovered.

Rey started breathing quicker and quicker and letting out little sobs as she did so. Finn sped up in time with her. Suddenly she threw back her head and cried out, the hand that has been over her head flew down and landed between her legs. Finn shuddered as his own release gripped him. He moved away from Rey, slamming his body against the falcon wall as his body exploded and he quivered with pleasure. As he came back down, he realised where he was and shoved himself back in his pants buttoned himself up on a hurry and fleeing from the falcon. Once he reached a safe distance, Finn ran his hands through his hair. That had been the most erotic experience that Finn had ever had. He hoped that he would catch Rey practising that particular method again sometime maybe...he could even join in.

A little while earlier...

Rey had been crouched down under the console fiddling with wires all morning but she just couldn't seem to be able to find the right connection she was looking for. She huffed and stood up too fast, hitting her head as she did so.

'Ouch!' She exclaimed before falling backwards. She braced herself for the fall, but a chair behind her seemed to break her fall and instead of hitting hard cold metal, she sunk into warm soft fabric that hugged her close. Rey closed her eyes. She felt dizzy and disorientated. The chair was so comfortable. Why hadn't she noticed that before? She snuggled her head deeper into the soft padding. She felt sleepy and light headed but her head didn't hurt too much so that was good. Wait, why did her head hurt anyway? Oh yes. She banged it on the stupid console. The one that refused to be fixed. The chair stroked her head. That felt nice. Rey sighed contentedly. Slowly the fog around her lifted and everything came back into focus. Rey blinked once or twice and realised that the 'chair' she had fallen into was actually Kylo Ren's lap. The bond must have activated without her knowledge. Rey jumped and sat upright, she looked at him in shock. He smiled at her, his dark eyes fixed on her hungrily. She opened her mouth to protest but he put a gloved finger to her lips and pulled her back down to lie against his chest once more. Rey's heart hammered. This was wrong. So wrong. They had never went this far before. She should stop it now. Stop it before...Kylo stroked gloved fingers down her neck and she shuddered slightly, then he replaced his fingers with his lips and Rey let out a short gasp. Kylo trailed soft kissed down her neck to her collar bone, then pushed her coverings down her arms so he could also kiss across her shoulder. Rey pressed her lips together. She should call out. She should hit him. She should at least try not to enjoy the experience, but she couldn't help it. His lips sent tingles down her spine and she felt a rush of heat between her legs in response to his attention. She clenched her thighs together but it did nothing to alleviate her arousal. Kylo pushed her clothes further down until they pooled around her waist, he ran his hands over her flat stomach. The feel of the soft leather of his gloved against her smooth skin made her pant wildly. He began slowly stroking his fingers across her rib cage. Her skin tingled under his touch. Rey arched her back and pushed her chest out slightly. Her breasts ached to be held. Even the thought of it made Rey shiver with anticipation. A few tortuous moments passed and Rey became frustrated. Why wasn't he touching her? Hadn't he initiated this? Didn't he want to touch her? Kylo kissed her neck gently and she heard the word 'permission' echo in her head. Oh, he was waiting. Waiting for her to say it was okay. She clenched her thighs together again and licked her lips, savouring her power over him. The supreme leader could take whatever he wanted, but he was waiting for her permission. She waited an agonising minute before responding.

 _Yes. Touch me._ She thought.

Kylo's hands were on her in an instant, cupping and rubbing her, pinching her nipples, gently at first, then harder as she urged him on with her moans. Rey was lost in him. Her senses were filled with him. Her body reached for him. There was a ache between her legs that begged to be soothed. She squirmed in his lap as he teased her. She felt his arousal grow beneath her which only served to make her more turned on. She rubbed against him and he squeezed her breasts harder making her call out. The ache between her legs grew stronger. She wanted him to touch her there but she didn't know how to ask.

Please...she whispered through the bond. Kylo stilled for a moment then one of his hands slowly snaked down her body and pushed past her waistband and into her panties. She held her breath until his hand connected with her wetness then she called out, arching against him and reached back to sink her hand into his soft hair. His lips returned to her neck, one hand caressed her breast while the other sunk between her legs and massaged her delicate folds. Rey didn't quite know what was happening but she knew that she needed Kylo to move faster and press harder. He must have connected with her thoughts because he obeyed her unspoken commands and she felt something begin to build within her, wave after wave of pleasure flowed through her, she leaned back into him, turning her head and resting her ear on his chest. She felt his heart beating fast and it was good to know he was as affected as she was.

Suddenly, Kylo's hand moved lower, then he paused for a moment. She knew what he wanted.

'Yes.' She breathed fixing her eyes on his.

He slid two fingers inside her and she clenched around him, crying out. He started to move gently within her, then faster and faster, reading her body signals, knowing what she needed. Rey broke apart. Something within her burst open and her body shook with need. Kylo crowded her like a circle of flames. Her skin burned from his touch and yet she craved more. She gripped his hair, and bit her lip. In her mind she echoed his name over and over,

 _Kylo, Kylo, Kylo._

As she reached her climax she gripped his hand with her own, her body trembled as she moulded herself against him, locking herself in place as pulses of pleasure jolted through her. Rey was completely undone. Her soul was bare to him and her defences had crumbled. He would know all of her now, and she wouldn't deny him. As she gently floated back down Kylo wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek, nuzzling her slightly with his nose. Sated and half asleep, Rey snuggled into Kylo's warm chest. Through the bond, she heard him whisper a single word,

 _mine._

...before she drifted off to sleep.

***********  
Earlier still...

Kylo was stuck in yet another meeting feeling like a caged animal. He drummed his fingers on the desk and Hux glared at him. Kylo held his gaze until Hux predictably backed down.

 _That's right, back away little man._ He thought to himself.

Kylo was a man of few words, he spoke with his fists. He knew that Hux kept insisting on these meetings in order to present himself as an alternative leader. Hux could talk for days and probably would if Kylo didn't occasionally threaten to choke him.

In the middle of one of Hux's more tedious speeches regarding expenditure, the room started to haze out of focus. Kylo looked around with curiosity and watched as the scene before him melted away and he found himself suddenly aboard the falcon. He was sitting in the lounge with a console in front of him. He cocked his head as he realised Rey was underneath the console on her hands and knees grunting in frustration. She suddenly backed up and stood, Kylo tried to warn her but the moment he opened his mouth, she slammed her head into the console and then she was falling and he instinctively reached out for her. For a moment he was still, unsure what to say or do. Then she started to respond to him, rubbing her head against his chest and sighing gently. She wriggled in his lap trying to get comfortable and the blood rushed between his legs. He let out a shaky breath. She was so close. He could smell her delicate floral scent and it made his head spin. He stroked a hand over her hair and she murmured gently. Then the spell was broken and she was starring at him in dismay but it was too late now. He had felt her need and her desires. While her mind had been subdued by the injury, all her secrets had been laid bare to him. He saw the dreams she had worked so hard to keep hidden from him. He saw himself through her lustful eyes and he decided to make the illusion a reality. He drew her back to him and she came willingly.

He was drawn towards the curve of her neck, he stroked her soft skin but found that it wasn't enough to satisfy him. The gloves were a barrier between them. He licked his lips and wondered, would she let him? He leaned down and gently kissed her throat. She gasped and the sound washed over him like summer rain. He let his lips travel down her neck and across her shoulder but it wasn't enough, he needed more. Gently pushing her clothing down he covered her stomach with his palms. He felt her warmth seep through his gloves. He closed his eyes and savoured the feel of her. He wanted more but he had to be sure, he had to be sure that she wanted it too. It would make it all the sweeter if she gave herself to him. He asked for her approval and held his breath until she responded. The moment she complied, he reached for her. She was so soft, so supple, so addictive. When he rubbed her nipples, they hardened at his touch, reaching out for him, like flowers searching for the warmth of the sun. It was all so overwhelming after years of feeling so alone, trusting no one and only knowing pain, here was Rey, she was with him, yielding for him, healing his pain with every sigh that escaped her lips and yet he wanted more. He wanted all of her.

 _Please..._

She answered his need with her own. Barely breathing his hand moved down over her body to the apex between her thighs, inexperienced as he was, their minds were so in-tune that he was able to take his cues from Rey. As he brought her closer to the brink, adrenaline rushed through his veins, he could feel her everywhere, her pleasure became his own and he fought to keep his mind focused. He needed to claim her. Make her his, always.

She gave him what he wanted and the moment he connected deep within her, he knew that he would never be able to let her go again. Light engulfed him and the dark within him broke apart like a cloud of ash. There was nothing but Rey. His sun, his sky, his everything. As her release came she entwined her fingers with his and softly repeated his name in her thoughts. He closed his eyes, cherishing her soft pleas for him.

When it was over he wrapped her in his arms, she was so vulnerable, so in need of his protection and yet he needed her just as much. He needed her to save him from the darkness. He needed her to lead him to his salvation. He marvelled at her trust as she lay peacefully within his arms. He couldn't stop the word from forming in his mind...

 _Mine_

She didn't object and he held her close as she drifted to sleep. He knew the bond would close soon and they would once again be separated, but he took comfort in knowing that nothing could truly part them now that she had opened herself to him and he had devoted himself to her, body and soul.

Rey woke alone and felt bereft by his absence. She remembered the feel of his hands on her skin and shuddered. She longed to see him again, knowing that next time they met there would be a desperate need within them both to go further, to know more of each other, to connect deeper than before. She bit her lip and smiled to herself. She couldn't wait to make him beg for her as she has begged for him.

'I will have your heart, Kylo Ren.' She whispered. 'When next we meet, you will give me everything.'


End file.
